


Magic Touch

by DJMirnum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Massage, Romance, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: Hi everyone, did you miss me?  I've missed ya'll.  This one's a bit steamy for me, but don't expect smut because I can't write it.





	Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, did you miss me? I've missed ya'll. This one's a bit steamy for me, but don't expect smut because I can't write it.

Shiro has had trouble sleeping for a while now. Stress, PTSD from his time in the arena, and pressures of being the leader of Voltron have a way of keeping one awake for days and then weeks. The effects of such a state were noticeable by all but no one wanted to say anything; Allura however, knew she had to do something. She approached Shiro one night while he was working in the navigation room.

“Shiro? What are you doing?”

“Oh, just double checking last known sightings of Galra outposts. Even with Zarkon gone, we have to make sure we dismantle any remnants of those still loyal to his cause.”

“How long have you been at this?”

“Umm…”

“That’s it, you need sleep,” Allura stated as she grabbed his human hand.

“Allura, I’m fine.”

Allura whipped her head back to him. She wasn’t happy at this obvious lie.

“Shiro, those bags under your eyes state otherwise. You need to sleep.”

“And how am I supposed to do that when every time I close my eyes I see everyone I care about getting hurt or worse! I see my home gone. And you’re not there with me.”

Allura’s eyes went wide at this revelation. Shiro lowered his face in shame to keep the tears from threatening to spill hidden. Allura used her finger to lift his chin up. She smiled softly at him.

“I’m right here. I’ll always be here for you Shiro.” She began to stroke his face. “Come to bed with me.”

Shiro started to feel a bit more relaxed and let her lead him back to her room. Allura pulled Shiro toward her with him seated between her legs. She stared to lightly touch his head, neck and shoulders.

“Just relax,” she whispered in his ear.

As Allura continued to stroke Shiro’s face, he began to feel even more relaxed. He wasn’t sure how it worked but it did. He really began to feel sleepy when Allura began to gently massage his temples.

“That feels…,” Shiro mumbled.

“That feels what,” asked Allura quietly.

“Sooooo good.”

Allura continued to lightly touch and massage Shiro’s tense muscles. His shoulders were especially tight.

“My goodness, you have so many knots,” she commented.

Shiro could feel them loosen as she kneaded and pressed. She definitely had the magic touch to help him feel more at ease. It was interesting how she seemed to know how massage a human body.

“I’m curious, where did you learn these techniques?”

“I asked Pidge to help me when we were studying human anatomy. We even practiced on Hunk for a bit. Funny, he wasn’t as receptive to it at first. He would always yelp when I would press down on his shoulders.”

Shiro grimaced when he realized that if she hadn’t had practiced on Hunk, she would probably be harder in her massage than what he was feeling now. At least she got better at it by this point.

“Well, it certainly paid off. I haven’t felt this relaxed in a long while.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Now, would you like anything else?”

Shiro turned and faced her with a big grin on his face.

“I’d like to return the favor if you don’t mind.”

“Not one bit,” she smirked back.

Shiro guided Allura to lie on her stomach with her backside facing upward. With a crack of his knuckles he got to work. He started off slow and gentle but Allura told him to apply more pressure, so he did. He dug his palm into her shoulder blades and she moaned in pleasure. He rolled and kneaded and pressed along her upper shoulders and down her back, all the while sounds a pleasure escaped her lips. Unfortunately for him, those noises were doing things to him and he wasn’t sure how to handle the growing problem without her noticing. Shiro decided to stop and tried to make a quick exit but Allura grabbed his wrist.

“What’s wrong,” she asked.

“Uh, well, I…”

Allura looked and noticed the issue. She smirked again.

“Do you need some help with that?”

Shiro’s eyes went wide.

“What?!”

“If you thought what I did to your shoulders was magic, you haven’t felt anything yet.”

Needless to say, Shiro got the magic touch twice that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this installment. I hope to get better at keeping up with this. This year hasn't been the best really; dealing with issues about my home life but hopefully the next year will be better.
> 
> I'll probably do a few uploads here and there so as to not do this massive upload dump on you guys. Give ya a chance to savor it all.
> 
> And on that note, I'm blasting off again. Later!


End file.
